Manuale Diagnostico e Statistico dei Disturbi Mentali
thumb|Manuale Diagnostico e Statistico dei Disturbi Mentali Il Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of mental disorders («''Manuale Diagnostico e Statistico dei Disturbi Mentali''»), noto anche con l'acronimo DSM, è uno degli strumenti diagnostici per disturbi mentali più utilizzati da medici e psichiatri di tutto il mondo. Storia La prima versione risale al 1952 (DSM-I) e fu redatta dall' American Psychiatric Association (APA), come replica degli operatori nell'area del disagio mentale all'Organizzazione mondiale della sanità (OMS), che nel 1948 aveva pubblicato un testo, la classificazione ICD (International Statistical Classification of Diseases, Injuries and Causes of Death), esteso pure all'ambito dei disturbi pischiatrici. Da allora ve ne sono state ulteriori edizioni: nel 1968 (DSM-II), nel 1980 (DSM-III), nel 1987 (DSM-III-''Revised''), nel 1994 (DSM-IV) e nel 2000 (DSM-IV-''Text Revision'' o DSM-IV-TR, quella attualmente in vigore). Sono state anche effettuate piccole modifiche nelle ristampe di alcune versioni intermedie; particolarmente significativa la settima ristampa del DSM-II, che nel 1972 espulse l'omosessualità dalla classificazione psicopatologica. Il DSM-V è in fase di pianificazione, e dovrebbe essere pubblicato intorno al 2012. Nel corso degli anni il manuale è stato migliorato ed arricchito con riferimenti allo sviluppo attuale della ricerca psicologica in numerosi campi, ma anche con nuove definizioni di disturbi mentali: la sua edizione più recente classifica un numero di disturbi mentali pari a tre volte quello della prima edizione. Consiste in una classificazione "nosografica ateorica assiale" dei disturbi mentali. I disturbi mentali vengono definiti in base a quadri sintomatologici, e quest'ultimi sono raggruppati su basi statistiche . DSM-IV Link DSM-IV-TR Link Descrizione Il manuale, secondo gli intendimenti degli autori e dell'APA, dovrebbe essere: *''nosografico'': i quadri sintomatologici sono descritti a prescindere dal vissuto del singolo, e sono valutati in base a casistiche frequenziali. *''ateorico'': non si basa su nessun tipo di approccio teorico, né comportamentista, né cognitivista, né psicoanalitico, né gestaltico, etc. *''assiale'': raggruppa i disturbi su 5 assi, al fine di semplificare e indicare una diagnosi standardizzata. *su basi statistiche: si rivolge ad esse in quanto il sintomo acquista valore come dato frequenziale; i concetti statistici di media, frequenza, moda, mediana, varianza, correlazione, ecc. giungono ad essere essi stessi il "solco" mediante il quale si valuta la presenza o meno di un disturbo mentale. Si tratta di un manuale che raccoglie attualmente più di 370 disturbi mentali, descrivendoli in base alla prevalenza di determinati sintomi (per lo più quelli osservabili nel comportamento dell'individuo, ma non mancano riferimenti alla struttura dell'Io e della personalità). Il problema della malattia mentale non è un problema esclusivamente biologico o organicista come si credeva in passato (a tal proposito si parla di “riduzionismo biologico”), l'approccio attuale è necessariamente un approccio “multidisciplinare”: la malattia mentale è in sé stessa multifattoriale e ciò comporta che si tenga conto di tutti i diversi paradigmi di spiegazione. Il disturbo mentale è il risultato di una “condizione sistemica” in cui, rientrano: il patrimonio genetico, la costituzione, le vicende di vita, le esperienze maturate, gli stress, il tipo di ambiente, la qualità delle comunicazioni intra ed extra-familiari, l'individuale diversa “plasticità” dell'encefalo, i meccanismi psicodinamici, la peculiare modalità di reagire, di opporsi, di difendersi. Dunque, una visione “plurifattoriale integrata” della malattia mentale. Non a caso, il DSM-IV-TR non fa uso di termini quali infermità o malattia, ma ricorre al più generale concetto di “disturbo mentale”. Struttura Il DSM è uno strumento di diagnosi descrittiva dei disturbi mentali. Il suo approccio è quello di applicare la relativa stabilità dell'analisi descrittiva dei sintomi di patologie mediche all'universo dei disturbi mentali. La sua struttura segue un sistema multiassiale: divide i disturbi in cinque Assi, così ripartiti: * ASSE I: disturbi clinici, caratterizzati dalla proprietà di essere temporanei o comunque non "strutturali" e altre alterazioni che possono essere oggetto di attenzione clinica: lo psichiatra cerca la presenza di disturbi clinici che possono essere riconducibili non solo al cervello e al sistema nervoso, ma anche a qualsiasi condizione clinica significativa che il soggetto può avere (per esempio valuterà se il soggetto è sieropositivo, malato cronico, etc.) * ASSE II: disturbi di personalità e ritardo mentale. Disturbi stabili, strutturali e difficilmente restituibili ad una condizione "pre-morbosa"; generalmente, ma non necessariamente, si accompagnano a un disturbo di Asse I, cui fanno da contesto. Questo asse è divisa in sottoparagrafi corrispondenti ai diversi disturbi di personalità. * ASSE III: condizioni mediche acute e disordini fisici * ASSE IV: condizioni psicosociali e ambientali che contribuiscono al disordine * ASSE V: valutazioni globali del funzionamento Per fare qualche esempio, il DSM inserisce nell'ASSE I disturbi come schizofrenia ed altre forme di psicosi, e disturbi altrimenti noti come nevrosi, che il manuale ha "abolito" dalla sua nomenclatura. Nell'ASSE II invece sono raccolti disturbi di personalità come quello borderline o quello paranoide. I restanti tre assi possono inquadrare sotto aspetti più ampi il paziente. Per ciascun disturbo mentale è effettuata una breve descrizione del cosiddetto "funzionamento generale", che allude alle strategie di gestione psichica ed ambientale dell'individuo, a grandi linee, ed un elenco di comportamenti sintomatici o stili di gestione delle emozioni o altri aspetti della vita psichica. Generalmente il DSM richiede un cut-off, un numero minimo di sintomi raccolti per poter effettuare una corretta diagnosi. Ad esempio per il Disturbo Antisociale di Personalità si parla di un «quadro pervasivo di inosservanza e di violazione dei diritti degli altri» (APA, 1994) e di «tre (o più)» caratteristiche elencate, fra cui disonestà, incapacità di conformarsi alle norme sociali, irritabilità e aggressività. Di solito il DSM richiede un periodo minimo di presenza dei sintomi per poter effettuare una diagnosi (si parla di alcuni mesi). Altri criteri di esclusione sono l'età di insorgenza del disturbo (per i disturbi di personalità ad esempio si richiede l'insorgenza nell'adolescenza) ed una diagnosi differenziale rispetto a disturbi che potrebbero essere accomunati dagli stessi sintomi. Diffusione e critiche Il DSM è stato definito negli anni la Bibbia di Psichiatria, visto il larghissimo numero di psichiatri, medici e psicologi che lo utilizzano come principale riferimento per la propria attività clinica e di ricerca, ed è presto diventato uno dei principali punti di riferimento diagnostico anche nel campo della psicoterapia non legata alla psichiatria ed alla medicina. Mentre è considerato da molti, soprattutto nel mondo anglosassone, uno degli strumenti più attendibili per la diagnosi dei disturbi mentali, esso ha, d'altro canto, da sempre suscitato ampie critiche in quanto ritenuto, al contrario, inaffidabile. Oltre che come supporto diagnostico e terapeutico, il DSM è utilizzato anche per la costruzione di questionari psicologici o per valutare l'idoneità ad esercitare di uno psicologo in formazione (attualmente in Italia è necessario iscriversi all'Albo degli Psicologi per esercitare la professione, e una delle quattro prove costitutive dell'Esame di Stato prevede la descrizione di un caso clinico, il più delle volte valutato seguendo i criteri del DSM). I Corsi di Laurea sono ricchi di riferimenti a questo strumento diagnostico. È utilizzato anche da Compagnie di assicurazione sulla salute per determinare la copertura assicurativa. Il DSM è al centro di numerose critiche, dal momento che non a tutti sembra uno strumento adeguato per valutare la situazione clinica di una persona. Opinioni difformi da quella dell'APA criticano la sua struttura rigidamente statistica, in particolar modo la scelta dei cut-off che porterebbero a diagnosticare un disturbo mentale ad una persona con tre delle caratteristiche richieste, allo stesso modo di una persona con sette di quelle caratteristiche e "a scapito" di chi ne raccoglie solo due. In sostanza, si riproduce un modello neo-positivista di spiegazione, cioè, si riproduce la c.d. “nosografia” che è un metodo descrittivo della malattia psichiatrica su basi di etichettamento non necessariamente corrispondenti alla realtà. Inoltre l'approccio descrittivo del DSM impedisce di individuare qualche riferimento alle caratteristiche soggettive del paziente, agli effetti della sua esperienza, la sua storia personale. Senza contare che un riferimento acritico ad esso, non supportato da ulteriori analisi cliniche, sacrificherebbe inevitabilmente ogni aspetto "psicologico-clinico", nella sua (ormai rara) accezione di "intervento sul caso". Gruppi di attivisti omosessuali misero in discussione la posizione dell'APA riguardo l'omosessualità, descritta sul DSM-II come una deviazione sessuale. Nel 1974 i membri dell'APA si riunirono per decidere se continuare a considerare l'omosessualità una malattia, il risultato si espresse da una votazione che decise il cambio di categoria e la rimozione dell'omosessualità dalle malattie. Una conseguenza di questo evento fu l'inizio di lamentele da parte di persone e di scienziati che iniziarono a mettere in discussione il metodo alle spalle del DSM 1. Altre critiche riguardano più direttamente la dimensione etica, intaccando di conseguenza anche la credibilità scientifica dell'opera: la metà degli psichiatri che hanno partecipato alla stesura dell'ultima edizione del DSM ha avuto rapporti economici (tra il 1989 e il 2004, con ruoli di ricercatore o consulente) con società farmaceutiche. Si tratta di tutti gli psichiatri che hanno curato la sezione sui disturbi dell'umore e sulle psicosi del manuale, definizioni di disturbi che in quegli anni si sono accompagnate all'impennata nelle vendite di farmaci "appropriati". Queste scoperte hanno fatto tornare in auge il tema delle "malattie finte", disturbi creati ad hoc (attraverso ad esempio un semplice "accorciamento" del cut-off per l'inclusione in una diagnosi) negli ultimi anni per lanciare nuovi farmaci 2. Secondo alcuni studiosi statunitensi, pubblicato sulla rivista scientifica americana Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics, che ha avuto larga eco e diffusione anche in Italia 3. Note 1^ "The diagnostic status of homosexuality in DSM-III: a reformulation of the issues", by R.L. Spitzer, Am J Psychiatry 1981; 138:210-215 2^ L. Cosgrove, L. Schneider (University of Massachusetts, Boston, Massachusetts), S. Krimsky (Tufts University, Medford, Massachusetts), M. Vijayaraghavana, "Financial Ties between DSM-IV Panel Members and the Pharmaceutical Industry", in Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics, 2006 (Abstract dell'articolo) 3^ Si veda ad esempio l'articolo riportato sul sito Link Voci correlate * American Psychiatric Association * Antipsichiatria * Disease-awareness * Psichiatria Collegamenti esterni * Sito dell'American Psychiatric Association Categoria:Approccio medico Categoria:Approccio psicologico